


Right

by angelofthetrench



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biker AU. Morty struggles after Rick goes to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble about mine and my friend's [rois-demain on tumblr] biker au.  
> The content might be triggering to some people, please be careful. If you like what you read come sin with me on tumblr, I'm wubbalubbabullshit.

Just one little jerk to the right, that’s all it would take.

 

Only the ghost of Rick remained. The memory of his smell, like grease and oil, haunted Morty. The feeling of Rick’s strong hands on his body, holding him, kept the boy awake at night like a demon under his bed. There was nothing but emptiness in Morty’s arms as he recalled the way Rick’s torso felt like stone when he clung to the him as they raced down the open road.

  
Just one little jerk to the right, and he would be free.

 

The warmth was fading from Morty’s body. He couldn’t feel his man’s embrace anymore, couldn’t smell his whiskey scented breath or hear his roaring laughter in the recesses of his mind. There was no more music, Rick’s guitar lay busted on the road hundreds of miles away, splintered into a million fragments. Morty knew he would never hear those strings or that low, rumbling voice again; singing from memory the infinite number of songs he had stored in his mind. Everything was fading, becoming more distorted as each minute passed. He was forgetting the feeling of Rick’s hand in his own, forgetting the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, forgetting everything.

 

Just one little jerk to the right, and the bike would spin out of control.

 

Rick’s motorcycle was roaring beneath him, propelling him forward into a future he didn’t want to be a part of, forcing him to move on as Rick had asked. Morty could still see the man ordering him to take the bike and leave, his face bloody as he was pulled back into a portal by galactic agents. It was the only fight Morty had ever seen the man lose, and he knew it was his fault. Rick had let himself get captured so Morty could go on. It was the one horrific, terrifying memory that the drugs and sleepless nights would never distort.

 

Just one little jerk to the right, and the memories wouldn’t exist anymore.

 

He didn’t want to go on, he didn’t want to be strong anymore. What was he without Rick? It was Rick that had given him the open road, that had shown him strange worlds and new planets, that had taught him how to fight. It was Rick who had uncaged his heart and set him free, and it was with him that Morty had found happiness, sitting behind him as they flew down the road, both high on the warm desert air and the feeling of their bodies so close to one another. It was Rick who had danced with him in firelight while strangers and friends looked on. It was Rick who had taught him how to scream at the moon. It was Rick who had told him to never bow to anyone. But in this way, without even knowing it, he had captured Morty, fully and completely. The boy was as wild as they came, but he was bound utterly and completely to the man that had given him this freedom. And so he was captured still. Rick had been mistaken when he let him escape. Morty wasn’t strong enough to go on without him, he didn’t have that cold, raw heart that would let him survive alone. The whole universe was a cage now.

 

Just one little jerk to the right. That’s all it took.


End file.
